epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AttackEyebrows12/Vincent van Gogh vs the Boneless: Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse 9
Ohai everybody and welcome back to another ERBOTW! Today we've got a matchup that can be considered both Doctor Who vs Doctor Who and Doctor Who vs History. It's the Dutch Impressionist artist, Vincent van Gogh, facing off against the Boneless from the Series 8 Episode Flatline. As always, cover by Jella and title cards by TK! They're always so beautiful <3 Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imMN68uDuIw Battle Boneless.jpg VVG.jpg The Boneless (starts at 0:13) We're invading this dimension to face off against this melancholy artist A recluse, insane, who thinks it's pure art just from a simple quick thrust Of the brush! No wonder he could produce so much shit in just two years But we're about to inflict more pain on you than when you chopped off your ear While you're busy drawing chairs, we're terrorizing London And you'd be long forgotten by time if it wasn't for Paul Gauguin The world's greatest painter? More like worst wastage of yellow paint! But it's surprising how, with that awful style, nobody faints Vincent van Gogh (0:40) Something is haunting my mind, a creature of fear and darkness But surely I should fight back against these evils, I'm not Boneless Your raps were more horrible than the Krafayis but not just I can see that Even if you drain all the TARDIS' power, your rhymes are still matt Because you're as Flat as the dimension you're from, just made out of Lines You're underground but can't spit, a monster uglier than Frankenstein Adored by critics for ages! I wonder if you've got any taste in painting Over two thousand works for the people! Picasso's nothing compared to this king! The Boneless (1:07) We're rhyming with more impact than a gunshot to the head So dirty, badly-dressed and disagreeable, you stayed like that till your deathbed Draw sunflowers? How exciting! One of the world's greatest painters! You're lazier than Pollock, a mere vacationer, who can't even handle watercolours! Your Impressionism isn't impressive! Theo knew Monet and Degas were better! So go back to flirting with Amy. You're more suited to be a lover! Your words are the same as your artwork: worse than Piet Mondrian's Sketch a picture called "Served by the Boneless", and maybe you'll get recognition Vincent van Gogh (1:34) As this Starry Night draws to a close I continue to fight with these beings But I must soldier on, like Amy. Otherwise I'm as good as nothing! You're less than drawings! Only thing you did was take over a steam train! I'd even take the Isolus over you! At least it wouldn't be as brainless as Fenton I've got multiple galleries dedicated to me and you say I'm not famous? That's about as ridiculous as saying that I'm lazy: Simply baseless! Nobody will forget my legacy, from the Potato Eaters to the Sunflowers! I am Vincent van Gogh, the winner of this battle! I name you the losers! ''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC-'' (The logo gets splattered by multiple paint drops) ''RAP BATTLES OF THE WHONIVERSE!'' Who won? Vincent van Gogh The Boneless Hint for the finale Cool stuff Category:Blog posts